Walt Disney Pictures
Walt Disney Pictures es la contraparte cinematográfica estadounidense de The Walt Disney Company. Mantiene la imagen familiar de Disney y, en general, solo lanza películas clasificadas con solo unas pocas excepciones: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl en 2003, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest en 2006, Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del Mundo en 2007, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time en 2010, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides en 2011, John Carter en 2012, ''El Llanero Solitario'' y Saving Mr. Banks en 2013, The Finest Hours en 2016 y Piratas del Caribe: La Venganza de Salazar en 2017, todos los cuales obtuvieron una calificación de PG-13. Cuatro de las cinco películas más taquilleras de Disney tienen a Johnny Depp en un papel principal. Las películas realizadas por Walt Disney Animation Studios y Pixar se promocionan bajo Walt Disney Pictures. Walt Disney Pictures fue establecida como una división de Disney en 1983; antes de eso, las películas de Disney eran lanzadas bajo la marca de la compañía hermana, Walt Disney Productions. Logo Uno de los diseños más reconocidos presentaba un castillo basado en sus famosas estructuras de parques temáticos en Disneyland y Walt Disney World. Con un fondo azul o un fondo azul oscuro degradado, un arco brillante sobrevuela el castillo blanco o azul con los títulos en la parte inferior. También se vio en muchas copias de mediados de los años ochenta y noventa de las películas clásicas de Disney antes del logotipo de RKO o Buena Vista. Para The Princess Diaries de 2001, la música está orquestada. En 1995, se introdujo una versión personalizada en CGI del logotipo de 1990 de Walt Disney Pictures, que aparece con una fanfarria distintiva y, a menudo, sigue el logotipo de Pixar Animation Studios. Este apareció en todas las películas animadas de Disney/Pixar desde Toy Story hasta Ratatouille, donde en 2008 este logotipo CGI fue retirado a favor del logotipo de Walt Disney Pictures de 2006, comenzando con WALL-E. En 2000, Disney introdujo un logotipo diferente, en el que la pantalla era negra y un rayo naranja brillante apareció en la pantalla y arrojó luz sobre las palabras Walt Disney Pictures. La luz entonces brilla sobre el arco brillante, revelando el castillo y se desvanece al final (el logotipo de cierre está inmóvil). Se vio en Remember the Titans, 102 Dálmatas, y en la edición especial de El Rey León, así como en las películas animadas de Disney, Brother Bear y Dinosaurio. En 2006, en Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Disney presentó su logotipo actual en CGI, que comenzó con una estrella brillante brillando en el cielo nocturno. La vista luego se dirige a lo que parece ser un parque temático de Disney. Luego, se dirige a lo alto sobre el castillo de Disney, con fuegos artificiales en marcha. Finalmente, se instala frente al castillo, donde el arco brillante vuela sobre él, y el título aparece en la parte inferior. Muy a menudo, la música en este logotipo es la versión modificada de When You Wish Upon a Star de Pinocho. Sin embargo, hay algunas excepciones, sobre todo en National Treasure: Book of Secrets y en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Tim Burton (en este último, la música del logotipo es una versión modificada del tema de Alicia). En 2011, la marca de Walt Disney Pictures se acortó simplemente a "Disney", comenzando con Los Muppets. El logotipo actual fue prestado por Cameron Smith y Cyrese Parrish. También ha habido varias variaciones en el logotipo de Walt Disney Pictures. Numerosas películas han hecho ajustes únicos al logotipo de Disney a lo largo de las décadas. Algunas de estas películas incluyen Inspector Gadget, Prom, Wreck-It Ralph, Tron: Legacy, Maléfica, Cinderella, Tomorrowland, El Libro de la Selva, La Bella y la Bestia y Los Increíbles 2. Galería snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Pinocchio (1940) Fantasia (1940)-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Fantasia (1940) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Dumbo (1941) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Bambi (1942) saludos-amigos-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Saludos Amigos (1942) three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-2 (1).jpg|The Three Caballeros (1944) make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Make Mine Music (1946) fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Fun & Fancy Free (1947) melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Melody Time (1948) ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Cinderella (1950) alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|101 Dalmatians (1961) sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1963) jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Jungle Book (1967) aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The AristoCats (1970) robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Robin Hood (1973) winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) Disney1985.jpg|El logo de The Walt Disney Pictures desde 1985 1880920.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985) y The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Disney1990.jpg|El logo de The Walt Disney Pictures desde 1990. A partir de 2002 el logo fue ligeramente cambiado teniendo tonos más azules y estando más cerca. 74727576-127d-4da3-b463-1d81d1dd3a00.jpg|Toy Story (1995) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(Tarzan_(1999)_).png|Tarzan (1999) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Walt_Disney_Pictures_I'll_Be_Home_For_Christmas_Opening.png|I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) Walt_Disney_Pictures_-_Inspector_Gadget_Logo.png|Logo de Inspector Gadget Walt_Disney_Pictures_Flashlight_Version_(2000).png|La versión del 2000 del logo de Walt Disney Pictures Dinosaur 2000 disney logo.png|Dinosaur (2000) WALT_DISNEY_PICTURES_2000_LOGO_CLOSING.png|Variante de cierre del 2000 c948fd3dae33a4a91b125d4007688dcc.jpg|Recess school's out (2001) Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) disney logo.jpg|Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Return to Never Land (2002) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) LOGO,_LOGO.png|Logo de Lilo & Stitch jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Walt_Disney_Pictures_-_The_Lizzie_McGuire_Movie_Logo.png|Logo de The Lizzie McGuire Movie WDPTHMB.png|The Haunted Mansion (2003) home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Home on the Range (2004) WDPchristmas.png|Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) maxresdefaultLilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005).jpg|Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Logo_(Ice_Princess).jpg|Ice Princess (2005) chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Chicken Little (2005) GW509H291232434.jpg|The Wild (2006) GW444H244DOGHOUZE.jpg|The Shaggy Dog (2006) Walt-Disney-Screencaps-The-Walt-Disney-Logo-walt-disney-characters-31865565-2560-1440.jpg|Versión CGI del logo usada desde 2006 Walt_Disney_Pictures_Logo_2006.png|Versión de lejana distancia POTCAWE.png|Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End (2007) enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-45.jpg|Enchanted (2007) pixar-presto-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Presto (2008) Alice_In_Wonderland_(2010).png|Alice in Wonderland (2010) 437651161_1280x720.jpg|Tron: Legacy (2010) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Logo_2011.png|Versión actual del logo con solo Disney. ANNOYINGRED.png|Mars Needs Moms (2011) john-carter-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|John Carter (2012) Intro Logo Oz the Great and Powerful (2013).png|Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) Disney_Logo_(Lone_Ranger).png|The Lone Ranger (2013) maleficent-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Maleficent (2014) into-the-woods-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Into the Woods (2014) cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Cinderella (2015) Tomorrowland_Disney_Logo.png|Tomorrowland (2015) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(The_Finest_Hours_variant).png|The Finest Hours (2016) jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Walt_Disney_Pictures_logo_Castles.jpg|Este logo alternativo sin las letras puede ser visto en los Blu-Rays lanzados desde 2012 Walt_Disney_Pictures_1985_Print_Logo.png Walt_Disney_Pictures_Castle_Logo.png|Logo impreso de The Walt Disney Pictures desde 2006. Walt_Disney_Pictures_2011.png Véase También * Lista de películas cinematográficas de Disney * Lista de películas animadas cinematográficas de Disney Link Externo ar:أفلام والت ديزني en:Walt Disney Pictures fr:Walt Disney Pictures ja:ウォルト・ディズニー・ピクチャーズ nl:Walt Disney Pictures pl:Walt Disney Pictures pt-br:Walt Disney Pictures ru:Walt Disney Pictures zh:華特迪士尼影業 Category:Compañías Categoría:Subsidiarios de Walt Disney Company Categoría:Estudios de producción de Disney Categoría:Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group